


"Normal"

by Clankit (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biromantic Sole Survivor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sole Survivor, I think I poked an open wound, M/M, Short, biromantic character, hope my portrayals are good, it's been so long since I've written fluff, please advise on portrayals, title chosen at random, very lighthearted for a Fallout 4 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: Nate’s afraid Hancock might want something Nate can’t give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a month or two and I just to get it out.

Nate has had experiences like this before. Something almost identical, in fact, with a boy named Ryan during his senior year of high school. They had been secretly sort-of-maybe going out, as both were way too terrified to even entertain the thought of coming out of the closet. But, at one point when they had been kissing in the back of Ryan’s car, Nate had started to feel something poking him and immediately Nate shoved him off a bit rougher then he met to.

He didn’t get it; Ryan was funny, and nice, and absolutely adorable sometimes. But Nate just didn’t feel… sexually attracted to him. He apologized for the sudden hostility and Ryan, being the gentleman he was, was completely understanding and they agreed to set up some boundaries. Even with things had broken off when Nate moved to go to college, they both agreed they didn’t regret a second of what they had had, although it was probably for the best. 

But this was  _ different _ . It was okay to not be heterosexual, and John was  _ different _ . John was dangerous and hilarious and— well, there was little for Nate to dislike.

Nate knows that Hancock’s had a very active sex life, with little interaction in the romance category. And Nate is attracted to Hancock, just,  _ again _ , not at all sexually. And for the past couple months he’s been dating he’s been terrified of what Hancock will do if Nate tells him so. John’s a great man and has no problem with stifling his usual activities but Nate’s almost positive he expects Nate to eventually be ready and, well, Nate doesn’t think he ever will be.

So, Nate does something he really, _really_ doesn’t want to do.

He brings it up.

They’re at Sanctuary, well—  _ cuddling _ on a bed that Nate’s built with the help of Sturges. The mood is relaxed, calm, and John is curled up against Nate, who is gently petting the man’s bald head. Despite the lack of his usual hat, Hancock’s almost fully clothed except for his usual overcoat and shoes, and Nate is only wearing his vault suit.   _ Hancock’s a lot like one of those hairless cats, _ Nate thinks,  _ but back to the matter at hand _ .

“John?”

“Yeah, sunshine?”

_ It’s now or never _ . “How would you feel if we never had sex?”

Hancock shifts against him until he’s staring at Nate curiously. “I reckon that’d be alright. Why? You think you’re asexual?”

Nate only vaguely knows what that term means from what Nick’s told him, but he knows that’s not who he is. “No,” he said quietly, almost a mumble. “I’ve experienced sexual attraction, just… not with guys.”

John gives him a soft smile and seems almost too relaxed for this situation. “Oh, you mean you’re biromantic, or maybe panromantic. Cool. Thanks for letting me know.”

He seems content with letting the topic drop and getting back to the petting session, but Nate doesn’t understand. “I don’t understand, what do those terms mean? Is this normal?”

“Baby, you’re perfectly normal.” Hancock assures him. “Biromantic means you’re romantically attracted to guys and gals, and panromantic means you’re romantically interested in anyone. From the sound of it, you’re a heterosexual guy who is one of those things. It’s not really that big a deal.”

“But it is!” Nate says, flailing his hands in the air, and nearly stands up before he remembers Hancock is half draped over him. “I didn’t know this was a thing! I didn’t know I wasn’t alone.”

A frown appears on John’s face. “I know you’ve mentioned that people used to be way more stupid, but apparently I didn’t understand the gravity of the situation.” Yawning, John sat up and gently grasped Nate’s wrists. “Honey, you’re fine. Don’t worry about it.” He brings a hand to his face and plants a smooch on the palm. “There’s lots of people who experience love in lots of different ways. It’s just a shame you only found out about them now.”

Nate has no response to that, and after a couple seconds John snuggles up against Nate again and pats his bald head with an expectant look. “Now, I believe you were doing something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have yet to experience any attraction of any kind, although there are certain body type characteristics I heavily admire. Please, let me know if anything is inaccurate, as I just rushed this out when I should've already been in bed.


End file.
